Confidences sur un banc de pierre
by Molly's lips
Summary: Alors qu'il doit faire face à une sixième année plus que compliquée à Poudlard, Drago se voit contraint de dévoiler une part très intime de lui-même à sa petit amie, Pansy Parkinson. OS


**Disclamation** : Tout est à JKR, bien entendu. Elle est notre déesse et nous vénérons jusqu'au sol qu'elle foule, la bénissant de prêter son univers à nos élucubrations.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est un One Shot tiré d'une vieille fanfic tombée aux oubliettes. L'action se passe quelque part entre le début et le milieu du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Rien de bien sérieux dans tout ça. Uniquement le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

 **Résumé** : Alors qu'il doit faire face à une sixième année plus que compliquée à Poudlard, Drago se voit contraint de dévoiler une part très intime de lui-même à sa petit amie, Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

 **Confidences sur un banc de pierre**

Fuir.

Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de Drago depuis ces dernières semaines. Fuir son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui recherchait par tous les moyens le moindre tête-à-tête avec lui. Tête-a-tête qu'il avait jusqu'à présent réussit à esquiver. Rogue s'était mis en tête de l'aider dans la mission secrète que lui seul s'était vu confier. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mettre son grand nez dans ses affaires.

Fuir Pansy Parkinson, sa petite amie officielle, qui semblait en proie ces derniers temps à des besoins affectifs auxquels il ne se sentait pas la force de répondre…

A cet instant précis, il avait entamé une course effrénée à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour échapper au capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch qui semblait bien décidé à obtenir des explications sur ses absences répétées aux derniers entraînements. Le Quidditch… Drago était désormais un soldat au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Comment aurait-il pu accepter de se plier à un exercice aussi futile ?

Les poumons en feu, au bord de l'asphyxie, il slalomait entre le flot des élèves pressés tout en se maudissant de ne pas parvenir à distancer cet imbécile. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et sentit enfin que la chance lui souriait. Pile à cet endroit, il y avait un large renfoncement derrière une grande tapisserie où il pourrait se cacher de son poursuivant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où Pansy l'y avait entraîné pour une de ces petites parties de bécotage qu'elle semblait tant affectionner.

Il risqua un bref coup d'œil dans son dos au moment où il parvenait à son but et franchit la tapisserie pour se réfugier dans ce refuge providentielle. Suant à grosses gouttes, il se plaqua contre la pierre froide tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. L'heure du déjeuné était proche et il entendait déjà la rumeur de la foule qui s'atténuait, le couloir se vidant peu à peu de ses élèves braillards.

Il allait enfin sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement près de lui. Dans cette obscurité quasi-totale, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il partageait sa cachette avec deux autres élèves. Ces derniers, ignorant totalement sa présence, semblaient très occupés. Drago ne pouvait distinguer que deux ombres très étroitement enlacées qui, à en juger par les bruits équivoques qu'elles produisaient, s'embrassaient manifestement à pleine bouche. Tendant un bras vers la tapisserie, il tira sur un pan du tissu pour laisser pénétrer un peu de lumière dans le renfoncement pierreux.

Ils y avaient bien deux élèves dans l'angle opposé. Deux bouches se cherchant et s'explorant goulûment, deux paires de mains avidement plongées dans chaque replis de leurs vêtements, deux souffles saccadés et gémissants… Mais aussi deux courtes jupes plissées et deux paires de chaussettes sagement remontées à hauteur des genoux. Deux filles…

L'une d'elle avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur et semblait aux commandes des opérations. Drago la reconnut immédiatement et ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise qui alerta derechef les deux amantes de la présence d'un intrus dans leur lieu favori de débauche.

Pansy fit volte-face et son teint vira du rouge soutenu au blanc fantomatique. L'autre fille, une élève de Serdaigle, poussa un petit cri apeuré et se réfugia derrière la Serpentard. Sa petite amie officielle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à amorcer le moindre début de phrase et Drago se résolut donc à prendre les devant.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Il écarta la tapisserie un peu plus largement pour lui permettre de passer devant lui. Pansy hocha simplement la tête. Elle lança un regard se voulant rassurant à sa partenaire et sortit d'un pas raide suivie de près par Drago. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, Drago ayant la plus grande peine à retenir le fou rire qui lui chatouillait les amygdales. Pansy, elle, semblait marcher vers l'échafaud, droite, solennelle, résignée.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre dans un couloir désert et Drago attendit patiemment qu'elle s'explique. Même si cette situation des plus risibles était un réel soulagement pour lui, il n'était cependant pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche. Après tout, elle l'avait tout de même trahi.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Drago. J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes autrement.

\- Dis plutôt que tu aurais préféré que je ne l'apprenne pas du tout, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Non ! Je… Enfin, c'est juste que…

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et Drago ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

\- On peut dire que tu es une sacrée comédienne ! J'ai cru plus d'une fois que j'allais y passer.

Elle le considéra bouche bée et parvint enfin à articuler misérablement :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue… mais ça m'effraie que tu le prennes aussi bien.

Il trouva son air perdu absolument adorable et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentit étrangement proche d'elle. Il tenta un geste tendre et caressa doucement sa joue, mais cela parut ne pas la rassurer le moins du monde.

\- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu puisses ne pas être la seule à avoir quelque chose d'embarrassant à cacher et que je puisse moi aussi m'être servit de toi pour camoufler une relation que je ne souhaite à aucun prix voir publiquement révélée ?

\- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu…

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Mais qui ?

Il haussa malicieusement les épaules, prenant plaisir dans ce petit instant de suspens où elle était toute entière suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas Granger, quand même ? se risqua-t-elle, un peu effrayée.

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'ai dit une relation embarrassante, pas écœurante !

Elle sourit à ce coup bas porté à la Sang de Bourbe mais revint très vite à la conversation.

\- Alors qui ?! trépigna-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Demande plutôt « Comment s'appelle-t-IL ? »

Elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche. L'effet de surprise était total. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard.

\- C'est Blaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Pansy avait beaucoup de défauts mais elle était loin d'être stupide.

\- Bien-sûr, poursuivit-elle. Vous n'aviez jamais été vraiment proches jusque cette année. Et maintenant vous semblez si bien vous entendre. Blaise n'a jamais caché ses tendances, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé… Comment ai-je pu passer à coté d'un truc pareil ?

\- Tu étais trop occupée à protéger tes propres secrets, comme moi-même était trop occupé à faire semblant d'être normal pour me rendre compte que toi, Pansy, avais aussi des attirances contre nature.

\- « Contre nature », sourit-elle. Je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. Je prends ce qui me fait envie, tout simplement.

\- Une Serdaigle ? fit-il dubitatif.

\- Désolée, mon cher, mais il t'a peut-être échappé que notre maison n'était pas très bien pourvue de ce coté. Tu ne suggère pas que j'aurais pu jeter mon dévolu sur Millicent.

\- C'est vrai que présenté comme-ça, grimaça-t-il.

\- Padma a toutes les qualités, poursuivit-elle. Belle, discrète, féminine…

\- Peut-être, mais elle n'est pas de notre camp. Elle a même fait partie de leur stupide A.D.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, nous ne parlons pas vraiment politique lorsque nous nous retrouvons. Nous ne parlons pas tout court, d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit-il repensant aux rares moments d'intimité que lui et Blaise avaient pu partager.

Elle lui sourit et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il la trouva jolie.

\- Moi par contre, je ne te félicite pas pour ton choix, reprit-elle malicieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Enfin Drago, soupira-t-elle, Blaise est un coureur. Peut-être le plus grand Don Juan qu'ai jamais abrité Poudlard. Tu aurais pu choisir plus fiable.

\- Comme si j'avais choisi quoi que ce soit, soupira-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, s'amusa-t-elle. Il t'a juré qu'il te serait fidèle.

\- Il ne m'a rien juré du tout. Blaise, c'est Blaise. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on ne doit pas chercher à le changer.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Voilà un aveu qu'il aurait préféré ne pas laisser échapper.

Pansy le considéra un instant.

\- C'est à ce point là, sourit-elle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Donc inutile que je te fasse une scène en t'ordonnant de rompre avec lui sur le champ.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, rie-t-il.

\- Pfff… Tu n'es pas drôle ! Moi, si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais repris le droit chemin rien que pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Tu aurais continué dans mon dos.

\- Tu me connais si bien, soupira-t-elle. Quel gâchis ! Nous faisions vraiment un couple du tonnerre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

\- Mais nous pourrions très bien faire un faux-couple du tonnerre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et se blottit contre lui.

\- Pourquoi pas ? minauda-t-elle. Faire semblant de sortir avec toi n'était pas si désagréable.

Drago était loin d'être aussi catégorique. Leurs derniers tête-à-tête avaient été un véritable calvaire pour lui. Mais les choses devraient être facilitées maintenant que tout était clair entre eux.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais supporter de continuer un peu ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je devrais y survivre, Darling.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle déposa un tendre baiser au creux de son coup. Un petit frisson agréable parcourut son corps et il sourit. Ordinairement, ce geste l'aurait prodigieusement agacé. Il se réjouit intérieurement. Sa vie allait être grandement facilitée maintenant que Pansy était au courant de tout.

\- Alors ! s'exclama-t-elle, se dégageant de son étreinte, l'air soudain toute émoustillée. Vous en êtes où tout les deux ? Je veux TOUS les détails.

Enfin… disons qu'il n'aurait plus à faire semblant. C'était déjà ça.


End file.
